The crown of old men
by steampunk-archer
Summary: Snape spends the day at the Burrow with Harry and company. Set after the Deathly hallows epilogue.


Title:The Crown of old men

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter, movies, books , characters or story lines.

Summary: Severus is spending the day at the Weasleys. Set after the DH Epilogue. I am not good with summaries.

author's note: the quote at the end is from the bible..proverbs I believe. also I have not read all the books so I apologize if something is off.

this fic is AU

"Good afternoon Severus" Molly Weasley greeted the potions master with a warm, welcoming smile.

Severus Snape gave the matron of the Weasley clan a rare smile of his own as she ushered him inside the Burrow.

"let me take your cloak.." Molly offered, before Snape could reply though loud yells could be heard coming their way.

"papa!" a small group of children came running at him.

Snape knelt down to their level, bombarded by the horde of children; in their excitement the children knocked him to the ground.

"Ok kids, lets not kill grandpa Severus before he has time to even say hello." came the voice of Harry Potter.

The man who defeated Voldemort couldn't help his own smile as he helped Severus to his feet after the kids had all had their turn at saying hello to their papa Sev.

Snape chuckled and gave Molly his cloak to hang up.

"Dinner is almost ready, everyone else is here and in the kitchen." Molly informed Severus.

Though he had attended many dinners and get togethers with everyone in the burrow the sight that greeted him always made a small part of him feel like an outsider; like he was intruding of this happy family's peace.

"Severus, good to see you old man!" Arthur exclaimed cheerfully from the head of the table. Everyone turned to look in his direction.

"hello Severus" Ginny said getting up from her seat next to her brother George, she kissed him on the cheek.

"hello…everyone and thank you for having me."

"no problem"

Snape took a seat across from Harry who had handed him a drink of Fire whiskey.

He took a sip then Lilly came to beg him to watch her fly around the yard on her broom.

"come on papa" the twelve year old begged and took ahold of Sev's hand.

"Ok, Ok, Lil" he said as she started to drag him towards the yard.

The ex spy could hear the other adults chuckling and then go back to their conversation.

"See papa" Lilly said once they were outside and she mounted her broom; a gift from her Grandma Molly.

Smiling, Snape nodded and watched as she rose into the air, the other children were either playing various games or trying out their broom flying abilities like Lilly.

"dad is teaching me some tricks, I wanna try out for the Quidditch team next year."

"I bet you will be the best player on the team."

"what about me papa? I wanna go out for the team too. I could be the best keeper in my house's history"

Snape nodded at Hugo who was hovering on his broom next to his cousin.

"papa, watch me do a trick that mom taught me." Lilly tried to get her grandfather's attention fully on her.

The young girl soared up into the air looking to see if her grandfather was watching her.

"I see Lilly, be careful, princess." he watched her climb higher and higher into the air.

Lilly did not see her cousin Rose flying by on her own broom.

"Rose! Lilly!" he cried out and watched in horror as the girls collided; Rose managed to catch her balance and right herself but Lilly fell.

Snape felt his heart stop

"wingardium Leviosa"

In an instant Lilly was suspended in the air and Severus gently brought her down to earth.

"are you alright?" he asked her worriedly, looking her up and down

"are you trying to kill me, child?"

"I'm fine, papa."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief

"wow, that was close." Rose said as she came over to her cousin and grandfather.

"to close if you ask me." Harry came out into the yard "Thank goodness your papa's got quick reflexes."

Harry had come outside to tell them all dinner was about to be served just as Lilly fell off her broom.

"I'm fine, really." Lilly said to them and smirked as Rose rolled her eyes when Severus was running his wand over her to make sure she was alright aswell.

Convinced that the girls were ok Harry smiled. "Grandma says dinner is ready, go inside and wash up." he told the children

They all ran inside , leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"thank you, your really good with them."

Snape sighed "it's a wonder my hair isn't completely white by now."

Harry chuckled _"Children's children are the crown of old men."_

Severus shook his head, Harry could still amaze him, he smiled at the younger wizard.

"in this case I think they will be the death of me."

Harry clapped his friend on the back. "Lets go inside before everything is gobbled up by those little monsters" he joked

Snape nodded and they two went inside to have dinner with their family.

**THE END**


End file.
